galacticsenaterpfandomcom-20200214-history
Corulag
Corulag is a planet in the Core Worlds along the Perlemian Trade Route in the Corulus System. It is largely urban, with underdeveloped areas being filled with magnificent bamboo forests. Economy The planet has a highly functioning economy due to being the headquarters for several entreprising intergalactic companies such as Danthe Artifice, Korden Outfitting and Surveying, the Mansom Corporation and Aether Hypernautics. House Korden put the planet on all of the maps by being one of the first businesses for all colonial worlds' needs, becoming one of the most widespread businesses in the early days of expansion and colonialisation of the galaxy. Mansom meanwhile, became one of the most sought after, having a spaceport constructed by Mansom put even backwater planets like Tatooine on the maps for millenia despite never amounting to anything. Primary Exports are Luxury Goods, Foodstuffs and Advanced Technology, only major import is Raw Material. There are limitting legislation preventing individuals from owning over 10% of a company's stock, and that all companies with over 100 employees must be public, this is generally circumvented in smaller companies by granting every employee a share, but as they sell it is often the case that only major executives keep controlling interest in their companies. Note: Zafiel controls the Corporate Council via the exploitation of several of these loopholes in concert with Seraphina. The Corporate Council operates by requiring 20% of a company's stock be invested into the party to be a member. Most of these companies are also unionised by the employees, meaning that 10% is controlled by the Union Council. Zafiel bought 10% himself while Seraphina also bought 10%. If any 0.00001% shareholder sides with Zafiel, from a printer room clerk to a secretary he planted from the EEU, then all Zafiel needs to do is seek Seraphina's approval to take control of the companies. Government The government of Corulag is highly democratic in nature, ensuring that all voices are heard. Holonet based voting was implemented centuries before the times, as was almost absolute equality for citizens. Even droids were given the opportunity to take citizenship allowing them a voice, although few did so or met these requirements, it was a very progressive step considered highly by Droid Rights Activists. It is an elected oligarchy, with the ruling council referred to as the House of Citizens, its members are elected from various parties which represent the interests of larger swathes of citizens organisations, which in turn are divided up into electorates and population centres. Within the House of Citizens, the groups represented are: *Corporate Council: Representing key business interests, membership into this collective requires an offering of 20% of the company shared to be used by the council as they see fit. Their objective is using the government to ensur higher profits for all involved, though themselves first of all. Currently headed by Zafiel Snopps. ** Membership includes Levin Danthe, Lero Mansom III, Orikk Leto, Tanlir Cavellar, Merinda Gowix, Halvene Gwain and Jay Korden. *Union Council: The Unions of the various trade categories and etc come together to form this council. Membership of the unions requires 10% of stock to be publicly available to the unions. Its objective is ensuring the rights of the citizens and workers, with many voices arguing for specific work groups to be more appreciated. Currently headed by Seraphina Rye. *Religious Council: Made up of the leaders of several religious doctines, among them the church of the force, guardians of the whills, central isopter and a small coven of witches. They are concerned with ensuring religious freedom, and the morality of governmental decisions. Represented by the cardinal of the Corulag branch of the Church of the Force, Cardinal Pul. *Environment Council: Made popular among students and scientists, this is a growing group concerned primarily with environmental sustainability and peaceful resolutions to conflict. Led by geological expert Talia Bourke. *Security Council: Made up of the Admiralty and Generals of the Military and the Chief of Core Guard Security Services, it is concerned with the security of Corulag and ensuring proper military resource appropriation. *Sub-Adult Council: Made up of talented youths to represent those under the age of majority who do not get a voice. Only 18 year olds, old enough to vote and be elected but young enough to still remember what it was like to be a child, are members of this group, with apprentice legislators often being chosen. Their interests lie in ensuring the wellbeing of youths and parents. *Venerable Council: Made up of some of the oldest, most experienced politicians of Corulag, it is considered a great honor to be invited to this council. They look after the concerns of the aging, non-working population, while also offering wisdom to the other more youthful politicians. 70+ age requisite. *Non-Humanities Representative Council: Made up of various denominations of interest groups related to the rights and representation of major minority groups present on Corulag including Wookies, Ithorian, Aqualish, Selkath, Herglic, Droid, Givin, Augmented Human, Cyborg and others. They primarily work to keep their issues at the forefront of the other groups opinions, often being the swaying vote in issues. *Monarchist Council: Made up of the descendants of extant noble houses. The only non-democratically chosen representative party, but also the least popular among the civilian population of Corulag, so they hold the least power. Population 15 Million, 98% of which are human or at least in-distinguished from humans by the automated census droids. Includes roughly 10000 droids that have been granted rights of citizenship. Enviroment Covered in beautiful bamboo forestry but with the population centres being cleared for urban development. Due to the weedlike nature of the bamboo, early settlers were able to clear tracks of land without adversely effecting the planet's ability to easily recover. As industrial in chemical advanced took place, Corulag had to be more discerning with where they cleared and where waste material was dumped. The natural environment still thrives in many continents. Education A complete education is mandatory for all citizens and longterm visitors under the age of 18 extending over periods of 18 standard months. Waiver requests may be sent to the Board of Education. Education costs are mostly supplied by the government with inclusions in tax. Several prestigious universities are present, the Corulag Academy for the complete education of those willing to undergo military service, the Corulag University of Economics (Zafiel Snopps and Seraphina Rye both attended and graduated with full honours.) and the Dammon University. Category:Planets Category:Core Worlds